The Story Of Us
by AceofSpades98
Summary: Gumi's just an awkward teen about to start high school when she meets a normal girl out of the blue. Soon something strange starts to develop between the two girls. A friendship, stronger than both of them realize. That and Something that might break them both down. Rated M just in case
1. Introductions

**A/N:** Okay…so, this stories kinda different from the rest, cuz I know I said I would usually only write Luka x miku, but this ones different. It's Rin x Gumi and this one kinda hold a place in my heart so I hope you like it. Just saying, I purposely aged everyone to the same age which should be 14 unless stated

disclaimer: I don't not own vocaloid

* * *

Gumi's P.O.V

"Finally! School ended!" I sighed kicking up my feet in my mom's car. "It might be over but you still have to help out at that library for community service." She said making a turn at the corner. "I know I know. Ms. Wu likes me. It shouldn't be that bad. I mean really." I said watching the streets and stores change as we spoke. Driving to the library was always a bit boring. Especially now, since coming meant 3 hours of my life wasted shelving books. We finally got to the library and said good bye to my mom. "First day of the rest of my summer…" I said sighing at the sight of the library "here we go." I walked into the library seeing Ms. Wu, the librarian, was already shelving books. "Ahh, Gumi! You're here." She said. "Yeah, I am. So what's on the agenda today?" I asked rubbing my hands together. She placed a huge pile of books into my hands and walked away. _Doesn't change…does it?_ After 5 minutes, some more people came to help. "Piko! Long time no see!" I said waving over to him. I met Piko last year doing the exact same thing we're doing now. He's already a high school sophomore and I'm just starting. We're going to different school but either way I had questions but it would be awkward to bombard him with them. "Ahh, gumi, I forgot to mention," Ms. Wu said coming closer to us both. "There's a new girl starting with us today. Her name's Kagamine Rin, she's a junior at the school you're going to." She said looking as if she had just spread good news. "Oh, yay! That sounds cool." I said trying to be as polite as I could. _Not cool, what would a junior at school want to do with a freshman like me?_ I sighed and continued to shelve the books. Eventually a girl came in. Me and Piko were talking in the back behind the librarian's desk as she walked towards us. Hair of gold and eyes of blue walked towards us both. But her hair was a bit awkward and different for what I've seen different girls wear. "I'm looking for Ms. Wu." She said somewhat softly. "She should be by the computers." Piko said pointing over to the teens section. The girl nodded and left. We looked at each other, questioning if that was her and we shrugged at each hour passed and the girl turned out to be Rin. We didn't properly introduce ourselves, but it was pretty obvious considering she started to shelve books too. Ms. Wu had sat back at her desk and watched the three of us shelve books. "Rin, Gumi over there is going to your school next year. Anything you want to tell her about Vocal High?" Ms. Wu asked, obviously trying to break the awkwardness. "I-I wouldn't know. I'm starting this year." Rin replied as if she was being a bother. "I thought you were a junior." Ms. Wu said. "No…just a freshman." Rin replied going back to shelving. _Another freshman…going to my new school…this could be cool._ Time faded away and our shift was over, me and Piko said our goodbyes and we walked out of the library. "New girl...maybe she wants to be friends.." I said to myself getting on the bus. I took out my Pandora Hearts manga and started reading. "A-ah, you like manga?" a voice asked me. The voice belonged to Rin as she sat across the bus from me. "uhh, yeah, I guess." I said looking at the cover of the book. "Can I see?" she asked reaching out for the book. I passed it to her and watched her examine it. She looked amazed at it and handed it back. She smiled and I smiled back. We didn't say a word after that.

The whole week passed by and I never said one word to Rin after that encounter on the bus. I had always wanted to, but my shyness got the best of me and dragged me away from her every time I got the chance to. _Ahh…dang it. I wanted to be friends with her. Maybe next time_. Next week came and she wasn't there Monday. Maybe she's sick? Tuesday, nothing, Wednesday, nothing, and Thursday I decide to ask what happened to Rin. Appreantly she had gone away and would be back next week. Next week I would be going to Kyoto from Japan for two week and then finish the final week. Maybe she'll be back by then. Apparently not, ms. Wu had told me, she would be back next week, and that would be her last week. _I missed my chance, dang_

* * *

well, that was the introduction. If you liked it, then leave some comments, follow, favorite, add some constructive criticism in there too and I'll probably see you in the first chapter. Bai guys! :3


	2. New Starts

Hey Guys, I know this chapter's really early but you know...logic. I don't know...anyways, I'm just going to keep continuing with this so, watch out guys. No promise set dates for publishing so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.

* * *

Summer had turned into a distant memory and the first day of school had rolled by. It was a cloudy day and it looked like it was going to rain. "That's just ironic. It's like the world doesn't want me to enjoy the first day of school." I laughed at my own stupid joke. I got dressed in my school uniform and waited for my mom to get the car out. My best friend Miku had decided to go to Sounds High not to far from my house. Vocal high was actually closer but I could've gone to Sounds High if i really wanted to. I was thinking how fun it would be being stuck in classes with my other two best friends Len and Miki. Out of the 900 freshman at Vocal High, I have to get at least one class with them...right? I shook the bad thoughts of being a loner in my class away and got into the car. I looked at the new route I would take to get to school and memorized it. It was pretty simple. Few blocks down, then a left and then you're there. The car got to the corner where you would turn and I saw her. The girl with the head of gold and the eyes of blue waiting for the bus with a crowd of people. Somehow, even from the back, I noticed her and she stood out. "Hey...I know that girl." I said looking straight at her. "Why don't you ask her to come into the car then?" my mom asked. "Uhh, I only talked to her one other time. I think that would be a little weird." I said. "Okay then." My mom said driving off. _I hope I get classes with her. I really do want to be friends with her._

Finally getting to school I got out of the car and admired the whole new school. It was so different from my middle school. I took one step into the building. "New Life, here I come." I said walking in. I tried to navigate the building only to lose myself and eventaully finding my way but almost being late to class. I looked at my new classmates. I only knew two of them and I never talked to them before. I didn't want to say it to their face, but they both came from a stupid class. Was this some kind of joke...me, in a class with them...oh well. Six periods passed until I got a lunch break. Some people got different lunch times than we did, hopefully, my friends are in this lunch period I smiled as I walked to the lunch room. I waited by the door...waited...and waited...and waited until the bell rang and classes started again. "No one I know is in this lunch period..." I said sadly. I passed my whole day not talking to anyone and being a loner in classes. I wanted to cry as I left school. I knew no one in my classes and my classes ended earlier than my friends so I wouldn't be able to walk home together with them. _M-Maybe things will get better by tomorrow..._

The first week of school ended and nothing had changed. It was all the same except for one thing. I finally sat at a lunch table with a girl named Yukari. She loved bunnies, from what I saw on her binder and bag. I never talked to her yet though. _Don't let this one get away from you too._ I nodded to myself. Monday strolled on by and we talked for the first time. I freaked her out by already knowing her name. "I actually just read your heading." I said pointing to the homework she was starting. She smiled and asked for my name too. I told her Gumi and we became friends. My first friend at Vocal High. I was happy. After a week of getting to know her, a question came to mind, 'did she know Rin?' It was a possibility, a small one, but who knew. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a girl named Rin, would you?" I asked. "Rin...With a Y or an I?" She asked. "I assume I." I responded. "Yeah, she's sitting over there and she's in my next period class." she responded pointing half way across the lunch room. "Wait what?" I asked. I looked over and she was right. Sitting with a huge group of people, sat Kagamine Rin with her blond hair and what in my mind was a weird hairstyle. "oh, I didn't notice." I said. "I'll bring her over." Said Yukari about to get up. "N-no it's fine. I just wanted to know if you knew her." I said trying to pass over an awkward moment. "mmhmm, sure." She said giving me a grin. I didn't know what the grin was for but it was there for a reason I guess.

Lunch ended and the way to the stair case was being blocked by the huge group of people. I sighed at the traffic but then I realized something. Where'd Yukari go...? I looked around and then behind me, Rin and Yukari had shown up. "agh!" I yelled about to fall over if it wasn't for the huge amounts of people. Rin smiled at me and I hid behind Yukari. _This is so awkward..._ "You're from Ms. Wu's right?" Rin said with a smile. "u-uhh. yea." I said looking down. _Why am I being so awkward!?_ When I looked up, I no longer saw her. "You're weird." Said Yukari. "I never said I wasn't." I said back.

Another week passed by and now, I knew where Rin sat. I would wave to her whenever we noticed each other. I would sit with Yukari at lunch. Things were looking brighter for me. "So what now?" I asked. Yukari pointed at where Rin would usually sit and there I saw Rin and another girl come toward us. _What did they want?_ "Hey Yukari, Gumi." Rin said politely. I waved and so did Yukari. "it's super crowded over there, so we decided to come over here." said the other girl wearing glasses. I nodded slowly. "This is Mew." said Rin pointing at the girl with glasses. I nodded again slowly. "So...you guys are going to sit here with us now?" I asked. "If that's okay." Said Rin. "of course it is." said Yukari and thus started our little lunch group. We exchanged numbers and me and Rin started texting all the time. We started to become friends faster than I had become with Yukari. I smiled a little to myself, it was great knowing I had started to gain more friends. Until the single thing I wanted to avoid came up. The question. The question of Love.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading guys. You know what I say, If you like it, favorite it, follow it, add some comments. Anything you want. So, this is the end of the first chapter, hope you guys liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bai guys :3


	3. Problems

**A/N:** Hey guys, so, I'm more likely just going to keep this in Gumi's Point Of View and in the end, I'll reveal a little something about the story's history if I seriously feel like it. So yea, enjoy the second chapter of The Story Of Us.

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid

* * *

The first two month of school went by just as fast as the summer went by. Rin, Yukari, Mew and I had started to become even closer friends than before. We talked about everything and anything. I also started to see more of my old friends Len and Miki. Miki was always kind of a push over. Miku and I loved to push her around last year and poke her to see her reaction. I found it to be hilarious. Yet, she was always that type of person to go to in case something bad can happen. She didn't have many friends and I noticed that. I was glad to call her my friend, even though my personality towards her would never let me tell her that in person. Then there was Len. Len had become a bother figure to me. Last year, all our old friends started to ship us together because we seemed to look good together. We were the mature ones. The ones who would slap sense into you if you didn't something stupid. I admit, I did like him just a little bit towards the end of last yet and the beginning of this year. Eventually I realized how if we were to ever date and break up, I would lose his friendship and that's the last thing I ever wanted. So I left behind those feelings and moved on.

In government, I met a girl named IA. She was very punk and loved to call herself ratchet. She was kinda rebellious but at the same time very active in Vocal High, it was funny, but I kinda liked it. We became faster friends than I had with anyone else and I'm sure that everyone else noticed too. It was an ironic way that we became friends too. About 5 of us went to the first government meeting and then, after waiting for 20 minutes, we decided to look for the advisor. We looked around the whole school until we realized that the advisor left the school. We made a great team and from that point on, we became friends. IA had the same lunch period as I did but didn't like the lunch room at all. She said it smelled like day old cleaning products and the boy's locker room combined. Which was true, considering that the boy's locker room was actually a few rooms away.

In k-Pop, I met some new people. They were really into the club and mainly seniors. I loved talking to the seniors, even though they loved to pick on me. I felt more like a little sister than a club member. Even though it was the beginning of the year and the fact that I'm usually optimistic, I was always worried for next year. Almost all the members were seniors and there was so much to be learned. But the seniors counted on one junior to carry on the k-Pop tradition, and that junior is Gakupo. He had the Aura of a samurai but he was extremely loyal to the club. The club looked more like his home than anything else. He told me about a festival that was going on in the next month. The winter festival. It was the biggest festival of the year and many clubs participated in it. K-Pop would be performing. As the only freshman that officially joined, I was really excited to join, even if I was new. I loved being with them and always excited for practice.

Everything was going as smooth as I would like until one day, Rin said something different that would change the way everything would be. "Is it weird to dream about giving your girlfriend a hickey?" She asked. I kind of froze when she said that. "Girlfriend?" Yukari asked. So it wasn't just me who heard that. "You're a lesbian?" Asked Mew, just as surprised as we were. "No, I'm bi." Rin replied. That word hit me just as hard as the word girlfriend did. I didn't have anything against bisexuals; In fact, I was one. I liked both genders and I've dated both. My last two relationships ended badly due to my parents, especially my last girlfriend Luka. I loved Luka with all my heart, even if she was suicidal. She made me feel…special. She used to tell me I was her reason for living, the reason for her next breath. I missed her…a lot. Weird thing was, Rin and Luka's personalities were incredibly similar. Although their appearances weren't. "What about you?" Mew asked. "What about me?" I asked back. "Your preference." She said. "Uhh…I go either way really," I said shrugging off the problem "If Rin really loves her girlfriend then, it doesn't matter what she does right?" They looked at me liked I said something weird, but it was my opinion in the end. The conversation died just as fast as it came up, and while thinking about the conversation, a horrible joke came to my mind. My joke was to text Rin later and say that I had a crush on some one when in reality, I didn't like anyone. It was a horrible joke, but at that time, I didn't realize what would happen.

*Later that Day*

I got home and immediately started texting Rin. We started talking about everything and anything. Eventually, the day passed us by and it became 9 at night. We've been texting from 2 to 9. Eventually, we started talking about what happened earlier that day. She told me that appreantly her girlfriend had broken up with her recently and she really missed her. I felt bad for her. She was a really good person and it was a bit depressing to see her so sad about someone. Depression was horrible, I knew that first hand. Since we were in the topic, I decided to tell her about my new found "crush." She was so happy for me and begged me to tell her who it was. I told her to guess and she told me to at least tell her the gender. I sent a smiley face and told her to guess again. After about an hour of her guessing, my mom finally got annoyed and ripped my phone from my hands. "Who have you been texting this whole time!?" she yelled at me. "I told you earlier, I'm texting Rin." I said. "Really? Let me see." She said. After reading for 2 minutes she yelled again. "Why are you texting a bisexual!?" She yelled. "She's just a friend." I said sitting up from the couch I was lying on. "It doesn't matter! Why would you want a friend like that?" She asked.

"A friend is a friend."

"You don't need one like this."

"Well, that's too bad because she's already my friend."

"No, I don't want you to be friends with her."

"What? Just because she's bi? I'm bi too, I've told you that before."

"There's no such thing as bisexual! You either like boys, or you like girls, there is no middle."

"Why not?"

"There isn't! I'm taking this from you and you're not getting it back!"

"Uh, okay then." I said. _Geez, now what am I going to tell Rin? Hey, my mom hates you because you're bi so she took away my phone. no...that's horrible._ I rubbed my face and shook my head. It was already late, I should get to bed. I got into bed and thought about every possible way to tell Rin that it wasn't her fualt that my phone was taken. With laying in bed for about two hours, I fell asleep without an answer to my problem.

*Next Day*

I woke up and saw that my face felt hard like I was crying in my sleep. I didn't remember my dream though, but I woke up with a horrible feeling. My mom walked into my room. "Do you know what time she texted you?" She asked me. "No." I said. _How would I? You took my phone._ "She texted you until 3 in the morning. She's obessed with you." She said. "oh." I said. I did not want to do this so early in the morning. "Please," My mom started to look very simpathetic "stay away from her." I nodded slowly to show I understood, and also the fact that I was actually pretty tired. I got dressed and decided to take the bus to school that day. Hopefully I would see Rin and be able to explain everything to her that morning. Unforchentaly, I didn't.

Every period passed by way too slowly and I wasn't even paying attention in any of the classes. I was thinking whether to listen to my mom and avoid Rin or to rebel against my mother and go talk to Rin in the lunch room. Eventually the lunch period came and I looked at the stair case. If I went up, I follow my mom. If I go down, I rebel and see Rin. I took the second option and went to go see Rin. I couldn't just leave things the way they were with her. She didn't need more stress right now. As I walked slowly, I saw something new. A white hair in the under layer of my bangs. I didn't know what to think about this but it was only one, so I avoided it. I finally got to the lunch table and I felt awkward to sit down. Before I could even say hi, Rin got up and hugged me. I didn't hug her back because I felt too guilty. She looked at me and said sorry over and over again. Inside me, I felt so bad and I felt worried for her. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. That was the first time I decided to do something I've almost never done before. I faked a smile and told her everything was okay. I came up with a lie on the spot. "I was out late yesterday and on the bus texting you. While I was texting you someone stanched my phone and ran off with it, but it's okay! I needed a break from technology anyways." I said somewhat smiling. "I thought you were mad at me or something so I decided to spam you." Rin said, a little less sad but still sad. " Well, you spammed a criminal." I laughed. "Are you okay?" Yukari asked. "me? Fine. Just lost a phone." I said. _Damn it! Shouldn't have said that._ I looked over at Rin, and she was a bit sadder than before. I hugged her and said that everything was alright. That I wasn't mad at her for any reason and that she should cheer up. I'll never let her know the truth. I want to see her happy.

*A week later*

It was the last week of the month and Winter Festival practice had started. Gakupo had told me that the practice would be from right after school to 6 at night. It was pretty late at night and I told my mom the night before practice started. The next morning, she gave me my phone back. She asked me to not text Rin and I agreed. From what I told my mother, I had an argument with Rin over the fact of why I stopped texting her. So in my mom's mind, I don't like Rin at all, in fact, we hate each other. I was okay with my mom knowing that I hated Rin. I would never be able to hang out with her after school, or on vacations. Never go to each other's birthday party's or have a sleep over. That was the price I paid for peace.

At school, another 6 periods passed pretty quickly and I went to lunch. IA was there at lunch; she told me that the library had closed for a teacher's meeting today. I smiled to see a friend here with me, but then it quickly faded when I realized that I was going to tell Rin the truth about what happened that day about a week ago. I didn't know what to do. We got to the lunch table and all of them smiled and waved to us. We waved back and I introduced IA to everyone. Apparently, IA and Yukari had the same P.E period together. One less person to introduce her to. I smiled and said "Guess what I got." I said. They all looked at me. I took out my phone and they all looked happy for me. "You got your phone back!" Rin said all happy. "Yeah, cool right?" I said. Mew and Yukari saw flaws in my lies and called me out for it. IA didn't know anything and was confused. I gave up and told them to wait while I wrote down the truth in my phone. I didn't need IA thinking that my mom was a crazy weirdo too. I finished and passed it to Rin first. I couldn't look at her face after she read it but I saw her hand pass the phone to Yukari and Mew. I looked at IA and started a conversation with her. I couldn't look at her. Was she sad? Mad? A combination of the both of them? "That's crazy!" Mew said handing me back my phone. I showed a sad smile to them and nodded to let them know that I knew that as well. I didn't look at Rin for the rest of the period and we didn't talk either. I wanted to avoid her because I didn't know what she was feeling. I was scared and hid my fear behind a fake smile and conversations with IA.

* * *

 **A/N:** That was the end of the second chapter. If you guys liked it, favorite, follow, or comment on the story. Just letting you guys know if you haven't noticed, every chapter is about a span of a month in the story so, yeah. See you guys in the next chapter. Bai guys :3


	4. Love Arises

**A/N:** I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure this might be one of the longer chapters or _the_ longest chapter. Depends how far this story goes. Anyways, have fun reading this

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.

* * *

Ever since what happen between me and Rin, things between us haven't been the same. I no longer could look at her face, every single time I did, I was terrified of what I would see. Tears? Anger? Happiness? What? I didn't think about it much anymore. I didn't talk to her as much anymore either. Not even in person. It would usually become a conversation between Yukari, Mew, and I. I was happy when I saw Rin join in the conversation. She would usually smile, or laugh and I loved seeing that. Yet, when I noticed that I like seeing her smile, something felt weird about me saying that. I'm still here at lunch because she's my friend and I didn't want to hurt anyone. That's it. That's all that happened. I shook away any weird thoughts and looked at Rin's hands. I remember when I used to complain over how small her finger were. Her hands were smaller than mine by a knuckle. I found that to be adorable. I usually found things like that to be normal though. I had two friends with small hand before and I used to call them cute to. It was no different for her.

The next day, I had a trip for the government club I joined. It was a college tour to see what colleges we were interested in. I didn't really care about college just yet, I just wanted to ditch school. Len, Miki, IA, and I were going with a couple of our other friends. While on the bus, I sat next to Len and we talked about a recent video game that came out. A friend of ours, that was pretty far from us on the bus asked if there was anything going on between us through a text on my phone. I said no and asked why. She told me that we sometimes seemed like we were dating even though we were. I kneeled on my seat and looked for her. She waved at me and I shook my head at her. Len was only a friend; a brother.

After spending about 2 hours looking around the college campus we had a lunch break. Len, Miki, IA, IA and Len's friend Yuma, a sophomore named Lily, and I sat together at the lunch table. We talked about the stupidest things ever and I looked at my phone that I placed on the table. I never read Rin's text when my mom took away my phone. I looked at the time, _it should be our lunch period right now._ I picked up my phone and read the text Rin said "Gumi! Tell me who it is!" that was one. There were a few spam with the same text until i looked at the time and it was all about 30 minutes apart. The last text was "Gumi...are you mad at me...?" I cringed at that text. I wasn't mad at all; in fact it was old news. Yet, it doesn't seem like either one of us forgot. _I'm just gonna text her._ I started texting her and she didn't respond until 5 minutes later. "I'm allowed to text you now?" She asked. "Well...No, not technically. But don't worry, I'll delete everything after this." I said. I soon became in and out of conversations with Rin and the others in front of me. "I need a refill on my soda, I'll be back." I said taking my phone and soda leaving to the concession stand not to far away. That's were I saw another government member. She was friends with the president, and I didn't really like her. She was too much of a snob for her own good. I asked for a refill and the girl saw me texting on my phone. "Who are ya texting?" She asked. "A friend." I said not really giving her much attention. "Your boyfriend?" she asked in a really annoying voice. "No. I don't have one." I said starting to get a little pissed now. "Really? You seem eligible." She said. I was confused at what she said and looked at her. The guy working the counter handed me back my soda and I looked at her. "Thanks?" I asked. "Why don't you ask out your friend." She said.

"Why should I? I'm happy the way I am right now."

"I'll pay you 10 bucks."

"No, way!"

"Why not? It's money."

"Exactly! It's money, not love. Whatever. I'm leaving." I said walking away from her. _Gods, what's her problem!? There's no way I would ever ask out anyone for money!_ I got to the table wearing another fake smile behind the rage I hid. I was getting really good at that; nobody ever noticed what I was really feeling. Then the thought ran through my head. Me and Rin dating. _What was that? Did I really just imagine that?_ I looked down at my phone. Rin had texted me and I didn't respond yet. Then on instinct, with out thinking, I wrote down and sent "Hey, would you like to go out on a date with me?" In less than a second, I got my thoughts together and looked at what I wrote. _What did I just do...?_ She responded "Are you serious?" I didn't know what to say. If I said yes, then there was the possibility of us actually...dating. Yet if I said no, and say I did it by mistake, that would be really painful and hurtful. I went with the less hurtful answer and said yes. "uhhh...what would your mom think?" She asked very concerned. I responded I don't know and then I didn't get a response back. _I'll take that as a no._ I sighed. Why did I feel disappointed? That's weird.

Just as we got back on the bus, I got a text from Miku. "Hey Gumi, You Len and Miki wanna hang out after school?" she asked. "Uhh, sure, but you might have to wait. They get out later than me, so...yea." I said. "That's fine. Let's hang out at that bakery near Len's house." She said. "Sure. I'll tell them right now." I said talking to Len at the same time. He was always up for hang out after school. Miki sat behind us in the bus and when I told her about hanging out, she became really happy. "Miku-chan!" She yelled. "Jesus Miki, you act like you haven't seen her in forever. Calm yourself." I said. "sorry sorry." She said still very happy.

*After school*

I stayed in the library since I didn't have a class when Miki and Len did. We found each other near the auditorium and we were off. It was starting to snow very lightly and everyone groaned. Len was very happy for the snow, he was always the winter child. I liked the snow too, but not when I had to walk through it. I sighed and trudged through the snow. _Gods please don't let me see Rin. Please Please Please Please Plea-_ "Ahh!" I scream when I saw that Rin was right in front of me. I put on the hood and ran for my life. d _on't follow me. Don't follow me. PLEASE DON'T FOLLOW ME!_ I ran for three blocks straight with Len and Miki running after me extremely confused. I felt light headed and didn't want to talk about it.

*At the Bakery*

"Hey guys. You made me wait outside in the snow for such a long time." Miku said. "I told you to go inside." I said. "well..." She said. I shook my head at her. Usually, whenever we talked to Miku now, she was always complaining about her boyfriend Kaito. They had been dating since last year. I didn't like Kaito. He had made her cry and completely neglected her. She did so much for him, she was the only one keeping the relationship alive and then there was him. That lazy bum didn't want anything to do with her. I wish Miku noticed, but I wasn't one to judge her life choices. Miku was my 'little sister' and I was always going to be there for her. We didn't hang out for long; Miku's parents didn't like her out for too long. We parted and went our separate ways.

*Few weeks later*

Ever since the month started, there was always K-Pop practice after school until 6 at night. In that time, it soon became a tradition for me to text Rin in that time. Sometimes she wouldn't respond and other times she did. I didn't expect her to be at my beck and call but I loved talking to her a lot. _Wait...I just said that...Right?_ I _loved_ talking to her? I said that word...love...What is this? Rin would always ask me to tell her my crush, and I still didn't have one. I always told her to guess and eventually I started giving small hints to her. They were so vague that there was no way she could ever guess anyone.  
Eventually, the day of the Winter Festival came. I walked into the lunch room that was now decorated and looked somewhat prettier. I smelled food and I was starving now. All I did when I got home was practice a little more, since I couldn't get one move down, and then shower. After that, I rushed back to school in costume and now I was here. Thank god I had money to buy food. After finding my friends we hung out around the government table that was selling tacos. We helped out by advertising even though we were suppose to. I was yelling at the top of my lungs "Buy a taco!" Until I turned around and saw Rin behind me. I felt my face became red and walked away. _Awkward...that was too awkward..._ I remember Rin saying that her ex girlfriend was coming to the Festival, she was giving her a gift for some reason. I was happy for her, but I was mainly happy because then I could finally get to see who this person who broke Rin's heart was.  
Some time passed and I still didn't have to go on until another hour or so. I looked for Rin to see what she was up to. She looked kinda sad. "hey, what's up? Did your ex ever show up?" I asked. "She did, and then she took my gift and then left." She said. "Wow...That sucks...Do you want a hug?" I asked. She took my offer without answering. This time, I hugged her back. _Wow...she's so warm...and smells nice..._ Wait...Gods, weird things are coming out of my mouth again! I let go of her and smiled to reassure her that everything was alright. We walked until she found her own friends and then I found Miki and Len again. That's when I started to get hungry again and found the anime club's table of food. I actually knew that Rin brought in some food. She brought in Dongo. I was excited to try it. I paid for a cup and brought it back to Len and Miki. I took a bite from the dongo and then realized I made a mistake. It was red bean dongo...I didn't like beans at all...I cried a little on the inside by the mistake I made. For red bean though, it was pretty good, but my stomach started to hurt a little bit. I gave the rest to Miki and Len and told them they can have the rest. They said that the dongo was good. I saw Miki drown the rest of the red bean paste at the bottom of the cup and started to feel a bit sick watching that. I told them that Rin made it and they were amazed by that. I told them not to tell her what I was about to tell them. I actually really didn't like her dongo. They looked at me like I was crazy and I shrugged at them. They really enjoyed the dongo in the end.  
Gakupo then found me and told me that the show would start in 30 minutes and that we should get going. I nodded and before I left, I found IA and gave her the rest of my money to buy food. She told me to give her the rest of my money when I was done in the food portion of the Festival. I didn't know why I did that but I did. I walked off with Gakupo and off to the changing rooms. The girls and the guys went into different changing rooms. The girls were stuck in a music room and there was a piano. I sat at the piano bench alone since Miki decided not to be apart of the performance. I sighed. I was getting a little bit nervous. I knew how to play the piano and I started playing to calm my nerves. Then while in the middle of song I realized something. RIN WAS GOING TO BE WATCHING ME. That's when extreme anxiety kicked in. My heart started to race to fast and the room started to feel cold. She texted me good luck and I told her I couldn't do this. She reassured me and I nodded and told her I understood. I didn't want her there. I didn't want her to see me perform. She kept reassuring me and I kept saying I understood. The anxiety kept getting the best of me. Eventually, it was our turn to go on stage. _Life, prepare to be ruined._

The performance went off without a hitch. Or at least I thought it did. I didn't remember anymore. All I really remembered is that I didn't screw up, and in that case, I was happy. "See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad." She said. _Wrong, it was worse._ "You were right. Well, I should get going. Enjoy the rest of the performance." I said, and it was the last thing I said to her. I deleted our conversation and went back to watching the performance. "Wait! I'm going to give you a hug because you did such a good job." She said. I looked at that message, questioning it. "no! Don't! My mom's in the crowd. Meet me outside with Len and Miki at the corner." I said.

The performance ended and everyone started to leave the school. I met up with my mom inside the school and she said good job on the performance. She asked me if I was nervous, and I said yeah. That was way too much for me. I wasn't the one to go out and do things like that by choice, but I was starting to break away from my shell, from what my past teachers had told me. I assumed it was a good thing and smiled at my mom. I almost forgot about one thing. Rin. I saw her with Len and Miki at the corner and my mom looked almost enraged at them. I walked a little behind my mom and started to 'slice' my neck to show that she should leave NOW. It didn't her very long to notice my motions. She put on her hood and walked away. My mom asked me what she was doing with them. I told her that I introduced Rin to Len and Miki before we got into that 'fight' and that they probably found her during the performance. My mom took my excuse but was still mad. We finally got to Miki and Len and they noticed my mom's look. I offered them a ride home and they both said yes since it was so late at night. It was 9 at night, and they doubted that they would be home in under 30 minutes considering the crowds of kids cramming the bus. I smiled and we walked to my car.  
When we got to the car, I got a text from Miki. The car fell dead silent when my mom asked who it was. I told her Miki and I told Miki to defend me. Although I also wondered why I was getting a text from her as well. Miki told my mom and I that her phone was very glitchy and that it would spam and take a very long time to send text. My mom didn't seem to believe us and I told Miki to give me her phone. I showed my mom the two phones and then let it pass. She still didn't seem to believe us, but we couldn't do a thing anymore. We dropped off Miki first and then me and Len were left. We talked about the performance and his new friend that I met, Oliver. He had a high pitch voice that I found funny and he seemed like an okay guy. Almost to his house, my mom asked him "How did you meet Rin?" Len looked at me since I was turned back to see him. I gave him a face saying, I don't know. "I met her in anime club." he responded. That actually could've been true. What did I know about Anime club? I wasn't there for the first meeting. My mom explained to him that she didn't like Rin and Len nodded slowly and said the occasional "Uhh huuu..." Eventually we came to Len's house and he left. We looked at each other and he seemed to give me a "good luck" face. I nodded and waved bye to him. I was sad that he left. Sad and now terrified.

Me and My mom didn't say a word to each other until we got back to the house. That's when she asked me, why Miki and Len were with Rin. I told her the same answer I gave her before. She gave me the whole "I don't like her" speech again. That's when I yelled "Well, what the hell am I going to do if she became friends with my friends!? I can't stop that!" My mom looked at me as if I had finally found my voice at the wrong time. "I don't want you with her." she said.

"I know that! But I can't stop her from being friends with people. what do you want me to do? Go up to Miki and Len and say ' hey, don't be friends with her. She's weird and bisexual.' because they already know that too!"

"No, no. I don't want you to do that."

"Then what do you want me to do!?"

"Nothing. Just...stay away from her."

"Fine." I said. We stood in the house for a while until my mom asked me if I was hungry. I told her no. I was actually pretty full from the Festival and still kind of sick from the dongo. I walked up into my room and laid down. I felt happy, it was a fun day, and then I realized something that I completely forgot. Tomorrow's my birthday.

*The Next Day*

I woke up way too happy. I still was happy from yesterday but it was gone and done with. I didn't feel like changing just yet. I thought of all the friends that would be over today. Len, Miki, Miku, Meiko, Neru, and Dell. Meiko, Neru, and Dell were also friends from middle school. I met them earlier than Len, Miki, and Miku though. They were there longer for me. I missed them all. I was happy. I stayed in bed until 12 and then finally got up. Right as I was about to change, I got a text from somebody. I checked my phone and it was Rin. She wished a happy birthday and I told her thanks. I told her I wish she could've been here and apologized for it. I didn't hear from her after that.

The day went by way too fast. We gored out on food at my house and played on the new gaming system I got. We laughed at how bad we failed or questioned how someone passed a level, but through half my mind I wondered what it would be like if Rin was here.

I started to realize that I thought about her way too much and it was that time when I finally admitted to myself that I did have a crush. And that person was Rin.

* * *

 **A/N:** Love interest has taken place. What'll happen now? :3 well, if you guys like the story so far, favorite, follow, or leave a comment and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bai guys :3


	5. Confessions

**A/N:** Hey guyz, sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

* * *

*Gumi's Point of View*

The winter festival eventually became a memory and the new year came. I had finally come to acknowledge the feelings I had for Rin. They felt too similar to feelings I had for someone a long time ago. Well, two people. My past exes, Luka and Kiyoteru.

I had dated Kiyoteru three years ago during the summer. A 'summer romance' that had started between two best friends. Although, strangely enough, he was a year younger than me, he was way more mature and taller. We meet at a very young age; we were 7 and 6. It was usual for us to meet almost every year during the summer with a couple of our two friends, that just so happen to both be guys and a year younger than us both. We ended growing up together and as the years went by both me and Kiyoteru had developed feelings for each other. Around the last month of the summer, he had admitted feelings for me and I accepted him. Summer was only a few short weeks and after that, school wouldn't allow us to see each other. Although we still texted each other to keep in touch during the school year, it wasn't the same, especially since we didn't go to the same school. We ended up cutting the line within an month of long distance relationships. We didn't talk as often anymore and eventually, we just stopped. During the actual school year, I had dated another guy that I didn't have much interest in. He was a football player and was the heart throb of the whole school. He was an okay guy but I never really concidered him an actual boyfriend. Then, I met Luka. She was an online friend that I told all my problems to. Eventually, I had started to feel things for girls and I knew that Lua could fall victim to it but it didn't stop me. Luka had admitted her feelings for me first, and I didn't accept them at first. I didn't have a girlfriend before, I didn't know how different or similar it would be. After a week that she had admitted her feelings, I asked her myself to be her girlfriend. She was so happy. We dated secretly for two months. I had a sense in having to protect her, wanting her to be safe and never get hurt by anyone. Two months past and my mother found out, livid, she threw out all my electronics so that I would never be able to talk to her again. I stayed broken for a long time and didn't believe anything anyone told me anymore. I felt abbandoned, because I would never be able to tell anyone my problems except for Meiko, who had come the next day to walk me to school, like she did every morning. I had broken down in front of her, not being able to be strong anymore. She was the strongest person I knew and I looked up to her for everything. She told me that everything would be better in time and that I needed to be strong so that nobody would ask and bring this up. I listened to her advice, and shut myself away for a year. Since then, I've always had a feeling and need to protect those closest to me. Especially Miku, since she was the one who fixed without knowing. Years had pasted since then but the feeling never did and seeing that Rin was so much like Luka, I had the incredile urge to just be close to her and tell her everything was fine. That no one would hurt her if I was around.

I wasn't the only one who knew that things were off between me and Rin, although our whole lunch group knew what was going on, they wished that it could be like before. So did I. I missed being able to text Rin at the strangest of times, and then her making me laugh when she showed me the weirdest pictures of what she was doing. Although we did have that email system going, it wasn't the same, and she still loved to bother me about the crush joke I had made. Thing was that, now I actually did have a crush and it was on her.

Countless times she would guess one of our friends and more frequently IA. I kept telling her no, and that IA was only a friend. She didn't believe me at times and tried to get it out of me. Sometimes, I would want her to know and almost say it. Other times, I didn't want her to know, only because if she did and then rejected me, that things wouldn't be awkward. Yet, one day it finally came out of me.

I had been practicing some dance moves just for fun, and also because it was the only time I knew there was no way I could get caught by my mother. I don't know why the urge to tell her came out but it did. I had litterally wrote "It's you. I like you." The moment I snapped back into reality it was too late. I looked at the messages and then instantly regret everything. I went back to dancing for about 20 minutes and checked my email. She had said something. I bit my lips and just went back to dancing. About an hour later I actually looked at her message and it read "Yeah, I kinda expected that." I laughed it off and said yea. She said "Do you need an answer right away?" I thought about it for a while. That meant that she didn't like me...a lot if she said yes anyways. "uhhh...no, not really." I said. I didn't bother to look back at my email at that point. I felt relieved and sadden that my feelings weren't returned right away but it was finally out there. I went to sleep somewhat reckless. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I kinda didn't want to see her tomorrow. Damn, why'd tomorrow have to be Friday?

*Next day*

The day passed by way too fast. I didn't like it. I had texted Rin during class like I usually do but it was only one message. "I'm still thinking about it. I'll answer you soon." She said. I sent a thumbs up and before I knew it, it was a period before lunch and I got a new text. Well, more like a spam. "Sorry. I don't like you that way. I've only ever seen you as a friend." and from that I stopped reading. All I saw was a bunch of her saying sorry and that we are still friends after all. I even said myself before that if my 'crush' rejected me. I hoped that we would still be friends. If only I knew how hard that was before they came out of my mouth. It was the first time I've ever confessed to someone and I've been rejected. I walked out of that class and realized I had two options. I can either walk down the stairs to the lunch room and face everyone like nothing just happened. Or I can go help out a teacher and hide away like a coward. Before I knew anything, my own feet carried me down to the lunch room. Nothing had to change after all, only me and Rin knew. Nothing had to change...nothing had to change.

I walked into the lunch room with my head held high, pretending that I never got that text message. I stood in front of the lunch table we always sat at and waved to everyone. I saw IA there and then realized that her teachers were probably at a meeting if she was here. She always said she hated the lunch room and she would rather be anywhere else than there. Which is true, that placed smelled pretty bad. I saw next to IA, which was at the edge of the table and only talked to her. I wonder if the look of sadness was in my eyes or the way I talked. Maybe...Maybe not, I don't know. I saw Rin get up to go buy something at the school store and I continued to listen to IA talk about random pranks she loved to play on people and some people she loved to watch online. As Rin returned, she held a bag of chips offering to everyone. I shook my head at her, and lifted my hand in rejection of the chips. I realized something; I couldn't look her in the eyes. I spent the rest of that day wondering what the hell that was. No more text from her that day and I was relieved. I never wanted to talk about that ever again. I want to forget that ever happened.

*Following Week*

As the next week by, I've completely ignored Rin. I felt horrible about doing that. I was a coward. Why couldn't I let this go? Why can't I look her in the eyes anymore? Why, why, why!? She texted me every now and then and I couldn't do it anymore. I was going to destroy these feelings for her. Destroy them anyway I can...even if she gets in the way...

*Three days later*

I managed to convince everyone that everything was okay, even Rin, but I still couldn't look her in the eyes. We texted each other in class like we used to, and send emails like before, but me and my stubborness wouldn't let it officially be normal. She knew it too. She had brought it up a bunch of times and I've managed to push it away because that wasn't my priority anymore. Miku had somehow managed to spam me and Miki more times than she has in a week in a few hours about her stupid boyfriend Kaito. I've told her to break up with him so many times but she never believed me or always said 'tomorrow', 'next week', 'maybe in the summer.' At that point I was getting pissed and did the only thing I could do, resort to my two closest friends Len and Miki. Although Miki had been getting spammed with both me and Dell, Miku liked to go to me for most of it. I filled in Miki and Len with whatever information Miku told me and left out to them. Len, the one guy that had been involved with this had told me that we needed to break her down. Miki had said to give her time. They both saw how bad having Miku hurt like that hurt me as well and how bad of a boyfriend Kaito was. There was more than one time that he had made her cry in school and I couldn't stand it. Len and Miki were Miku's friends and they felt for her. Len then devised a plan for all of us to do. He claimed that talking to her over a screen wouldn't do anything, but if we expressed our concern for her face to face, it would change something. I agreed to his plan along with Miki. I had hid that Miki and Len knew about Kaito and invited her to hang out one day. Her parents, being strict didn't allow it and said no. Len, Miki and I then made another plan. We would make an actual group call, call Miku and almost force her to break up with Kaito. Although I wasn't fully on board with that plan, Miki and Len talked me into it and in a week make that call.

*The Day of The Call*

Len, Miki, and I had arranged a call time for everything. I didn't tell Miku about it and was just gonna call her. After all, she did that to me every single day after school and even when I had clubs. I had called Len and then Miki and from there we talked for a little to get everything together. We talked about not being weak and not letting her defend her boyfriend. In a way, I knew this was bad, but I wanted to do what was better for her. In a minute we made the call. My blood turned ice cold, and I was preparing for the worse. Crying, threats, maybe even vengeance? I expected that from her...if she actually picked up. Which she did. Miku didn't pick up and we left her a voice mail. Len had been cold to the bone and didn't show any remorse. Miki had shown remorse for Miku but still didn't make it clear that Kaito was really hurting Miku rather than helping. I got the last end of the voice mail, only leaving seconds to speak. I left confessions about past relations, being very vague and not revealing who I dated, and told her that what Kaito did wasn't good. With no other words to say, we left the voice mail and Len left the call to go somewhere with his parents. I was left with Miki, telling her how I didn't feel right about any of that. She tried to reassure that it was gonna be fine and before we even got five minutes into the conversation, Miku called.

"What do I do? MIKI WHAT DO I DO!?"

"what? What? What's happening?"

"MIKU'S CALLING! WHAT DO!?"

"Uhh. Uhh. Uhh."

Our conversation of me asking what to do lead to me missing her call. I called her back instantly and connected Miki to the call before Miku noticed that I had added her.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" She asked coldly. She sounded disappointed, sad, and a hint of angry. I laughed nervously and couldn't find words to say. She sighed and said "F**k you guys." and hung up. Leaving me and Miki clueless to what happened. I asked Miki if she had a clue what just happened and said no. We hung up the conversation in a somewhat light tone after thinking what we did was right and continued on with that day.

*Later that Night*

That night, I just sat on my couch 'watching TV' and texting Len. He and Oliver loved to talk to each other but what they loved to do more was talk on the group chat that they included me in. So much spam but we were talking in our own private chat. I was talking to him about what happened earlier today and he told me that we had to break her down for her to see that we were on her side. I don't know about him but that didn't sound right at all. I went to go get a drink when I heard another ring, thinking it was Len, I turned on my phone casually. Then I realized, that wasn't Len, it was Miku. In a private chat of just me and Miki she sent "I hate you guys." Although I was hurt, I chose not to say anything. While Miki on the other hand explained why we had to do that. In a short 2 minutes they had started a fight of just spam and caps saying who was right, who was wrong, who was to blame, and who fault it was. I felt to useless and all I did was tell Len what was happening. He said that Miki was right and it was good that we were breaking her down more. I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit. I started to send Len pictures of the conversation. I told him that I felt horrible about this and he told me that I didn't have to fight if I didn't want to. I felt somewhat reassured but not completely.

By 20 minutes the conversation had heated up and was worse then ever. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I knew it wasn't going to end good either. In 20 minutes she managed to curse all of us out and tell us to go to hell multiple times. I wanted to cry, I felt horrible and all the blood in my skin had turned ice cold and it wasn't because of the temperature. Her last words were "I'm going" and she completely left the group chat. I waited for 5 minutes and said "It's over..." Miki replied "I never knew how much a person can cry over an argument." Although I wasn't crying, I felt horrible and agreed with her. I told Len what happened and he said that even though Miku was stubborn, she would see that we were right and come back to us. I prayed to god he was right. Me and Miki left the group chat where that argument took place so that none of us ever would have to see that argument ever again and the moment I did, I saw the worse thing possible. Miku's account was deleted. I checked all over for her account and asked Miki to go find it with me. Frantically, we searched in vain and didn't find the account. I told Len, and I don't know why but I was furious. He took everything so lightly when he shouldn't have. What if she was doing something bad and we couldn't stop her? Thoughts of horrible things flooded into my head and I couldn't take it.

That whole day was completely horrible and didn't go as planned. Me and my horrible...horrible ideas. I didn't know where to turn and in a cry fro help, I went right to Rin. I didn't know what I did. I felt like that whole thing just happened because of me. It was my fault. Everything that happened or will happen is because of me...I sent Rin an email explaining everything that's happened and she reassured me that everything would be fine. I didn't believe her, but fro some reason, hearing it from her felt better. She told me that because we were friends that we would get over this and no guy would ever stand in the way of a friendship like me and Miku's. I don't know where she gets all those words but I'm glad she knows what to say because it made me feel just a little bit better after the whole mess I made.

*A Week Later*

The last week of the month came along and still no word from Miku. At that point I started to get worried. She had sent me one private text the day before asking why the hell I did it. Why I thought it was a good idea. I tried to brush it aside but obviously it didn't work and she hadn't talk to any of us since. In one last attempt to get Miku back I sent one text without letting the others know. "Miku, I know you don't want to talk to any of us but I need to know you're okay. Please respond if you get this. Please." and that was the last thing I said to Miku before that month ended.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoooo! Long break. Sorry about that. This didn't really come as easy as the other ones did and it didn't really stay on one topic but it's always good to get off track for a little...right? Anyways, if you guys liked the story, follow, favorite or leave a comment. Any of those are always welcome and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bai guyz :3


	6. A New Lover

**Hey guyzz, what's up? I am the only one who thinks that school is becoming a serious pain and that it should be against the law to give students more than 6 hours of homework a day? That's just me. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter! :p**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

The first month of the first year ended horribly. I had lost my best friend and I had no clue whether we would make up or not. It didn't that I had been rejected the month before and I did a pretty bad job at fixing it. Me and Rin had not had a normal conversation in such long time and I missed that. I missed it so much. I didn't know whether I should've fixed everything but I wanted to fix it. I just didn't know how. School seemed to just flow by so fast now. I figured out how my teachers rolled and knew what would be an easy class and what an annoying class was. I would mainly draw in class but still pay attention. I realized that most of my drawing were of Rin though. Holding hands, laying in each other's laps, hugging. I wished that was reality. I was that was really us. I tended to look back at old conversations. Remembering the good times, the times I snuck out for her, went against my mother for her. I need to get my mind off of her.

Lunch always came too fast. I wanted to see her. I wanted to hug her again and smell her sent. Whoa. That sounds weird. Smell her again? She did smell nice though...Rin-nee...Wait what? Where did that come from. Come on Gumi! Get a hold of yourself! what the hell are you saying? She rejected you. She doesn't want you. I shook my head and headed off for my teacher's rooms. I always hug out with IA at lunch helping out our teacher for service. It was a good way to get my head out of the gutter.

Rin always texted my during lunch and she always asked how I was doing. If I was actually going to go down for lunch. I always told her no. I really never wanted to see her much anymore. I still...liked her but...It's not the same.

Len and Miki always tired to cheer me up after Miku and us got into that...disagreement. I never liked to call it a fight because I felt a thousand times worse. Even though I did the least. I always felt the most guilty. Had I never brought them both into that situation, they never would have given me that advice. Had I never gotten that advice, I would've stayed silent. If I had stayed silent, nobody would argue. If nobody argued, Miku would still be here. Whenever I thought about it, I started to tear up. Whether it was randomly in the halls or in front of friends. I missed her. She's my best friend. How can I not?

*after school*

Since the winter festival, Len had joined the K-Pop club and was learning basics from me. I was stuck teaching every new member basics because I was the newbie with some skill. We would go outside after school sometimes and practice there too. This one day just so happen that the three of us were alone. The other club members had decided to go get some food at a food truck not too far away. I had told both Miki and Len to take five until they came back. I laid down on my bag and looked up at the sky. Sunset. This image stuck in my head. The trees around the school were bear and held no leaves. It was silent except for the ocational car or bus. It was so peaceful. Then, a tear. It had no warning. I didn't feel sad, or was thinking of anyone. It just came. Len and Miki looked at me as I wiped my tears. Their faces were filled with concern. "I'm fine." I said. _No I wasn't._ "She'll be back Gumi. She's just stubborn." said Len. Miki went on a lecture on how friendship will outshine any argument. I blocked her out, already knowing what she was going to say.

I knew that my mother loved the fact that I wasn't talking to Miku anymore. She always thought that Miku was the bad influnce of our little group. Which was exactly why I loved her. Dell, the computer nerd, Miki, the pushover, Len, the brother, Miku the bad influence, and me...the leader? Mother figure? Whatever they think of me. I missed it. I missed the laugh out loud moments. The talking over the phone for hours on end. The talking about future plans about going to bars and skinny dipping. As strange as it sounds, that's everything I missed and thinking about it more, the more tears flooded out. Len hugged me telling me that it was fine to miss Rin, but that we had to be strong. For who? What are we fighting a war with no purpose? Why...Why...why...

*Next week*

I had learned to keep my feelings to myself. The only spam that I would ever get from my phone was from Len and Oliver. They had become super close friends over the last month and I came to see him as a part of our little group at our new school. Me and Len shipped Oliver with Miki so hard to the point were we had a ship name as well. I laughed whenever he told us to shut up. Although I didn't know much about him in the first place. All I knew was that he was Len's friend and that's it. Ohh well, he's alright in my book. We all became really close in that month. We had hung out a lot after school and walked home together. They usually always complained about how school seemed hard and I always said it was because they ended a period later than me.

recently, me, Len, and Miki had signed up for a new class that could only have been imputed into our schedules if we started school before 7. We all agreed to it and I was so happy. I had talked a lot of my friends into joining that class. IA, Len, Miki and two others. I didn't become close to Al until he was at the winter festival with IA. We all knew that he liked IA but when you ask, he always denied it. He was a pretty cool guy, cooler than Len. Then there was Nekomura. I had technically met her in K-Pop when Lily brought her and then accidentally forgot about her and left her. Me and Miki ended up teaching her some basics to pass the time and ended up finding out how cool of a person she was. Later on I found out that I had gym with her and thus ended my solitude in gym class. I was a loner in all my classes really. I didn't like anyone from those classes except for one or two people. It didn't matter anymore though. I had at least one class with all my friends and that was good enough for me.

*Next day after school.*

it was Wednesday, the middle of the week. HUMP DAY as Miku would have called it. Me and my mother didn't feel like eating in so we went to a local dinner. Whenever my phone rang my mom asked who it was. I always responded with, 'who do you think it is?' Or 'it's my super model boyfriend waiting to sweep me away.' My mom always knew I was joking and then from the joke figure out that it was Len and Oliver. Till on this day, Len had said the strangest thing. "Oliver doesn't believe that you end a period before everyone else." I looked at my phone in confusion because I had talked about that a lot. I even once brought them pizza after school and there was no way I was cutting class. "Seriously?" I asked. Oliver proceeded to say that he didn't believe me. I went through my phone trying to find the copy of my schedule that I had. The moment I found it I had sent it to them. They were acting really strange and from that point on, they didn't talk to me for the rest of the day.…weird.

*Friday*

Friday had finally come by. Honestly, I was elated from Friday. It couldn't have come any slower. Around school, girls had roses in their hands that either their friends or boyfriends or future boyfriends were giving to them. It must be nice to have someone love you like that. Only wish it was another type of flower since I'm actually allergic to the pollen that the roses gave off.

That lunch period I actually went down to the lunch room with IA since the teacher we usually helped out wasn't there. Yukari and Rin had given each other flowers as a joke. Since somehow because of me that they became waifus. I didn't question it. It was just there. Throughout the whole month, our school had a little something going on for the month of love. About three clubs participated. One was a chocolate gram, another was a flower gram, and the other was a song gram. I thought they were all very cute, even though you did need to pay them for their services. In my mind I wondered what it would be like to get a flower from someone. I smiled to myself when I thought about it. Earlier in the week, IA had made me buy her a rose even though I had refused to a bunch of times. Eventually I gave up and bought her a rose. Goodbye $5.

The next period came and I knew it was probably going to be a slow one. I couldn't figure out this teacher's game. One day it would be do your work. Another would be an all day lecture. Another would be 3/4 of a lecture and 10 minutes of work. Basically, it was very annoying. In the middle of the period, a girl came in holding a bunch of roses for some people. Calling everyone's name until the very last rose. "Len Kagamine?" She said. The teacher almost immediately said "there is no one here by that name." The girl nodded and left. Aww…Len has a secret admirer. She better be nice to him if this does change anything. It was always hard to accept new people into our group if not everyone knew the person. Even though Oliver had fix into our group, we all hung out together and we all knew one another. I was honestly scared of another incident like Miku happens again but with Len.

My last period of school has come. Gym. Gym wasn't that bad since I knew that Nekomura was there with me, but gym was still boring. Me and Nekomura just talked throughout the whole period after attendance was taken. I hated when attendance was taken. I had absolutely nobody to talk to since Nekomura was on the other side of the gym. I sighed and waited patiently till it was over. In the middle of attendance the same girl from before came into the gym. She went to the gym teacher and in my mind I thought 'who the hell gives someone a rose in the middle of their gym period?' After about a minute of talking the teacher said "Gumi, raise your hand." I did accordingly and the girl gave me the rose with a letter. She left and I was left in astonishment. The note was cyan. I remembered that the rose could have been sent with a letter and I had given IA a letter as well. It was in pink, a color she hated, and I wrote the corniest poem in there as well. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I want my money back, and I hate your guts too." Yet, there were other colors there too. Orange, blue, yellow, pink, cyan. Out of all the colors there I honestly liked the cyan one the most. Yet I never told anyone that. Attendance was taken fairly quickly, or at least I think it did. My mind boggled at the thought of me actually getting a rose without asking someone for it. Then the dots started to connect. I looked at the note and saw it was from.

From: Len  
To: Gumi

Oh god...Oh god...me and Nekomura hid away from the teacher in order to talk to each other. She was so excited. "You got a rose." She said excitedly. I still looked at the rose in shock and didn't even bother to actually open the letter. She looked at me and asked who it was from. "Len." I said. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Are you serious? We've been in the same first period class for the last month."

"really?"

"Yes...He's that guy I always hang out with...?"

"Al?"

"No, Len!"

"I don't remember." She said reaching for the rose. She smelled it and examined it. I stared at the letter. I didn't wanted to read it. I'm scared. Nekomura reached for the note and asked "Is it okay if I open it." "Sure, go ahead." I responded. You're actually doing me a huge favor. It took her only a few minutes and smiled and said "I've never seen a person get rejected so quickly." "Huh!?" I asked snatching the letter from her.

It read:  
To Gumi,

I'm not looking to date or anything extreme, I'm perfectly fine being friends. So, after much imes, basically I lo Like you a lot. I'm devoted to you and you're my best friend. This is basically my confession, and you told me not to do this over text so yeah, this is my method. Again, I'm not looking for anything, this is just me saying I lo like you.

From, Len

"ehhhhhhhh..." I groaned. Last year has come back to haunt me. Len is...Len...What just happened. "I don't think this was a confession rejection Neko..." I said. I kept rereading the letter as if the letters were going to change if I read it enough times. I felt myself blushing harshly and had no words to say. This was so cute...Ah choo! Oh right...I have no clue what to do...I wish Miku was here. She would know what to do...right? Probably not...She would just tell me to go out with him, like everyone else would have. This is my opinion. This is my life...WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? What do I think of Len!? Do I like him? Is he just a friend!? What!? What!? WHAT!? The teacher told us to go change and I was left alone with my thoughts again. I was allowed to leave after gym but for some reason my feet carried me to the library. I knew that there was a possiblity of seeing Len if I did that. Was that why I was going to the library? Did I want to talk to him after school? Did I just want to walk home with friends again? Why did I go up to the library. I sat down in the "quiet reading section" or cell phone area just thinking about what just happened. Until the apitamy of my life came. Teto. She was in all my classes and annoyed the crap out of me. She was lazy, annoying and never knew when to butt out. I was praying that she didn't see me but in a way, I kinda hoped she did so that she could help me figure this out. What would she know though? She just met me 6 months ago...and she actually shipped me with Len too...Whatever. "Gumi!" She almost screamed. The librarian shushed her and she walked over to me. The first thing she noticed was the rose in my hand. "OMG, who gave you the rose!?" I handed her the letter and she snatched it from my hand. She read it like her life depended on it and then said "Awww! I knew he liked you!". I sighed and put my head down. So I was right. It was a confession. We talked about it for a few minutes and I actually got a serious conversation from her. Her advice actually helped. Even though she basically said date him. I decided to leave before the period ended so that I can have more time to think just in case I did bump into Len and I didn't have an answer yet. I asked Teto if she wanted to walk home with me and she imediately said yes.

It was cold and I didn't want the rose to be crushed in my bag so I carried it in my hands for 20 minutes. Even though me an Teto were having a conversation, I would still blank out and think about Len. He was a nice guy, he was always there for me, he makes me laugh...and everyone last year used to ship us together...maybe...maybe it is a good thing if we date. He's not a bad guy. He's super nice. I got home, leaving Teto behind and left with my thoughts. I only did two things when I got home. Turn on the living room lights and use the bathroom. After that, I just sat in my living room staring at the rose and letter. What am I going to do...? I sat there staring at the rose for over 2 hours until my mom came back home. She asked me what I was doing and I pointed to the rose and letter. She took the letter and her eyes widened with approval. She hugged me and said how happy she was for me until she realized that I wasn't acting the same way. She asked me what was wrong. For one, I have the thought that he rejected and confessed to me in one letter and another was the fear of something really bad happening and ruining our friendship forever. My mom told me that if we were really friends and that if he really loved me that he would never let that happen. She asked me how long ago I got the rose and I told her my last period. "You still didn't give him an answer!?" She asked. "no..."

"He's going to think you said no!"

"But I didn't say no!"

"But that's what he's going to think."

"Really?"

"Yes. At least tell him thank you for the rose." She said and went upstairs. I grabbed my phone still not sure how to make this any less awkward. I thought for another hour and sent my final draft of the text.

 **Hey Len, I got your flower, and it was a complete surpirse. It was weird. I got it in the middle of gym...oh well. It's still feels nice tho. I feel exactly the way you feel. You're my best friend. And even tho I tell people that I don't like you like "that" sometimes I really do. Although your note was kinda confusing. It's like rejection over here, and then there's love over there, then there's friend zone there. Like...wut? and so..what is it that you were really trying to say in that note? Do you like me..?**

I sighed. Some of the weight fell off my shoulders but some weight was still there. Please answer back soon. I need to know. About 20 minutes later, he responded.

 **Pretty much**

After that, I waited for another 10 minutes when he sent another text

 **Len: I mean I do, but I don't hope for much really...**

 **Me: really? Why not?**

 **Len: Well, I'm definitely not going SeeU's path or that guy who kisses his girlfriend all the time in K-Pop, it's just simply I like you that's really it**

 **And I don't know I fear rejection to be honest...**

 **Me: Everyone fears rejection man**

 **Len: True**

 **Me: Dude, I don't wanna be like that kid in K-Pop. Or groped like SeeU. That's really...gross. If I'm honest**

 **Len: Me too that's too much for me**

 **Me: Yup...so...does this mean that...umm...you like me...and I like you back...so what happens now?**

 **Len: Umm me don't really know...**

 **I guess...We "go out"? But honestly I don't understand the definition of go out.**

 **Me: I don't either...I think it means to just hang out together. Like alone...?**

 **Len: Well, perhaps we can make our own definition or something**

 **I kinda guess it means that I'm taken or that I like someone already**

 **Me: I guess so. So this means I'm your...girlfriend?**

 **Len: If you want to**

 **Me: Then I say yes to that**

 **Len: Then I say I'll be your boyfriend**

 **Me really really happy :)**

That whole conversation took us about an hour. I could feel myself smiling uncontrollably. I was happy...I was super happy. My mom came downstairs and asked what happened. I told her that I said yes. She was so happy for me. Me and Len continued the conversation until I heard a different ringtone from Len's. It was Dell. "Can some please explain to me what happened to Miku?" he asked. My whole mood crashed. "Can we please not talk about the Dell?" I asked. He almost forced me and Miki to say something and I gave him a small snipit. "all we wanted her to do is break up with Kaito." Dell sent us a picture of what Miku said to him. A bunch of curses and she was clearly pissed...Miku was back...on all the days...out of all the times...Why now...?

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhhhhhh, cliffhanger! If you guys haven't realized yet, each chapter goes by months so the next chapter will be part two of this month. Hope you guys enjoyed this, I really liked writing this chapter. If you guys liked this chapter favorite it, follow it or add any comments. I love hearing from you guyz and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye guyz :3**


End file.
